The Bootleggers
by poppymontague
Summary: Elisabeth and Maggie Walker, a 20 year old and a 10 year old leave the big city New York, after the tragic deaths of their parents Margret and Jack Walker. The young girls seek shelter and a new beginning at their uncle in Franklin County Virginia. Elisabeth manages to cross paths with the famous bootlegger brothers, The Bondurant's. Will the girls ever find the peace they seek?
1. Chapter 1 - Leaving For a New Beginning

A deep sigh escaped my lips as we approached our uncle's farm. My gaze shifted from the road over to my deep sleeping little sister Maggie, I smiled slightly to myself feeling comfort rushing thru my body. Throughout the whole ride I never really knew what to feel about our situation, both our parents dying on us, and me and Maggie leaving New York to live at our uncle's farm in Franklin County Virginia; it's a big change, for the both of us. I felt all kinds of emotions, tranquility, hope, happiness, regret, concern and of course fear. I guess I was worried that nothing was ever going to be the same again, that everything was going to change for the worse, not the better.

"You got that look on your face again." A quite voice spoke. I turned over to my newly awake sister and smiled at her. She stretched herself on the passenger seat and gazed out through the window probably taking in her new surroundings. "I think it's quite pretty." I really didn't know what to answer her; of course she's going to love it. She has to. I on the other hand loved the city and hated that we had to move away from it, but it was the smartest choice for us at this very moment. A small town was probably what we needed at this moment to actually start over again.

"You better get ready Maggie, we're almost there." I said, instantly I saw Maggie shifting in her seat, fiddling with her dress trying to remove a few wrinkles here and there. The car slowly pulled up into the drive way of my uncle Henry and his wife Mary Anne Idles driveway. The car stopped instantly and the roar of the engine came to an end. I turned my gaze from the house over to Maggie; I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"You ready for a new start?" she nodded and she let go of my hand slowly opening the door getting out from the car. I was doing the same thing making my way to the trunk taking our bags out from the car as Henry and Mary Anne stepped out from their house to great us in the kindest hug I've felt in weeks. Mary Anne even pinched my cheeks making me feel like I was eight again visiting my grandparents.

"Oh look at you two, Elisabeth Walker grown into a lady, and lil' Maggie, oh how ya'll grown." Henry my uncle said embracing us into a hug once again and gently placing a kiss on our foreheads. Mary Anne called out for our cousins Martin and Katharine to come out and greet us. I smiled as I saw Kathy run out through the door calling my name waving her hands in the air like a crazy person. It's been years since I last saw this precious thing. She's my best friend and actually the person I'm closest to when it comes to my relatives. She hugged me telling me over and over again how much she's missed me and all about the gossip she was going to tell me. Martin he just gave me a hug telling me it was good seeing me again and then he went and took care of our bags and carried them into the house. Uncle Henry helped of course.

"Come on girls, let's get you somethin' to eat, you must be starvin'." Mary Anne said and took a hold of Maggie's hand leading us inside.

"Beth there's this gathering tonight in town, it's going to be live music, dancing, and good looking guys…" Katharine started but I cut her off and finished her sentence for her. "..And you don't have anyone to go with, so you were wondering if I wanted to tag along, being the new one in town and all?" She nodded smiling at me, and I just chuckled a bit. Mary Anne turned around and shook her head at Katharine saying that I and Maggie needed to sleep, the trip must have been long, and other stuff like that.

"I really wouldn't mind going out tonight; I think it would do me good, getting my mind of things." I said as we entered to old house, as we entered the smell of cinnamon and vanilla filled my senses and I smiled. This reminded me of my mother's cooking, it always smelled so sweet.

"Sure you don't mind?" Kathy asked grabbing my coat and hanging it up. I shook my head and gave her a comforting smile as Mary Anne led me and Maggie into the kitchen.

"Could I come too?" Maggie asked placing herself do at the kitchen table. I shook my head telling her how that scene was not fit for a child and that she had to wait until she was in the proper age and that she had to become a lady and then she could accompany me and Katharine to the town gatherings such as this one, but Maggie she never liked hearing a "no you cannot". She pouted and stuck her tongue out at me and replied only by saying 'I am a lady'. Maggie she's a sweet child, always been stubborn exactly like me. I like to think that we got it from our mother even if I have a hard time remembering what she was like, but she had to be stubborn. Dad always told me stories about how her father never wanted him and mother to get married, but that mother was so stubborn that she finally in some way convinced him to give them his blessing, and so they married each other.

"Christ child, eat" a voice said. I looked up at Mary Anne and down on the plate that was place in front of me. I must have spaced out while thinking about my parents and Maggie. I grabbed the fried chicken and dipped it in the sauce to be followed by put it in my mouth and taking small bites. The taste of the fried chicken overwhelmed me and I actually tried to eat like a lady but I couldn't, the small bites began to change to big greedy ones. It had been too long since I actually had a real meal and enjoyed it. Goddamn this woman could cook.

"It's absolutely delicious Mary Anne." I told her, also thanking her over and over again for her kindness in accepting to take care of me and Maggie. As I was finishing my plate I looked over at Maggie's who was yawning, she patted her stomach to show that she was full. She looked over at Mary Anne and smiled.

"May I be excused?" she asked smiling at Mary Anne who nodded. Maggie stood up from the table. "I'll be in my chambers and Beth, have a lovely night." she put on the effort of sounding like a lady trying to convince me to take her to the gathering tonight, I wanted to but to tell you the truth, I think I needed some alone time with people in my age.

"I'm still not taking you to the gathering Maggie." I said smirking at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at me. "I love you to baby sis." She turned and walked out from the kitchen with Mary Anne who was going to show her where she was going to sleep. I smiled at myself shaking my head. My little baby sister, she sure wanted to grow up too fast for her own good. She could pull it off sometimes, but she's ten, she only made look cute more that ladylike.

Katharine placed herself down next to me talking about how fun this night was going to be and how she missed doing these kinds of things with me. Last time I saw her was when they visited us in the big city just before my father got sick. I remember how I took her to a party in New York. She told me she had a great time but I could feel how she didn't actually feel like she fitted in, even if she borrowed a dress from me and looked like a million dollars. I stood up from the table and walked over to the sink and washed my plate.

"Come on let's get ready for tonight." Katharine said, I nodded and walked over to her making our way up the stairs.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	2. First Night in Franklin County

Chapter two – First night in Franklin County

The old beat up barn was filled with laughter, sound of string music being played, sound of clapping, stomping, people dancing and it was of course filled with the sweet oh so sweet beverage alcohol. My lovely cousin Katharine had informed me about the whole alcohol business here in Franklin County and she was pretty eager on making me taste the Franklin County beverage, I on the other hand was not overly fond of alcohol, sure a glass every now and then was okay; but that was the alcohol from New York and I'm sure it didn't taste remotely the same as the one here in Franklin. I can almost bet my life on it.

Katharine took a hold of my hand smiling sweetly at me mentioning for me to follow her. We had to push thru a crowed of dancing, and drunk people. She pulled me over to a corner where two men were standing. One of the men was situated on a pair of stairs, his gazing wandering over the crowd. He was wearing a tucked in greyish shirt with a pair of suspenders over. He looked quite good to be honest. His hair slicked back, and his skin shaved. The other man next to him was standing tapping his foot to the beat of the music playing in the old barn. He looked older than the man on the stairs, he looked sloppier, but in a good way. His shirt was half tucked in, stubble on his chin, and his eyes where a bit red to; probably from drinking the alcohol they were selling. Every now and then a person would come up to them, chatting a bit, handing them some cash and then they were given a jar filled with the famous Franklin County alcohol.

Both I and Katharine approached these two gentlemen, and as we got closer the younger boy recognized Katharine and his whole face shined up.

"Katy!" he exclaimed holding out his hands embracing her in a hug. She let go of my hand and hugged the young man back. "Jack." She replied. The older man smiled at them and walked over to her giving her a small friendly hug asking her how her parents were doing, then the attention was turned to me and both the eyes of the men was fixated on a person they've never seen before; me!

"Boy's! This is my lovely cousin Elisabeth Walker. She's from the big city, New York…and Elisabeth these are the famous Bondurant boys Howard and Jack." Both boys bowed in a very gentleman like way, telling me that it was nice to meet me. I gave them a soft smile, making my pearl white teeth peek thru, doing a small curtsey.

"So Kathy, what can we do for you?" the older one Howard asked and casually leaned against the stairs. She mentioned to the alcohol telling them that she wanted to give me a little taste of Franklins finest. Howard chuckled slightly handing her a jar. Katharine was about to pull out some money when Howard stopped her. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"This one is one me Kathy, it's a small welcome to Franklin County present." He gave me a small wink and made me blush a bit. I wasn't sure what to same to him; it was really kind of him. I gave him a small smile of gratitude and thanking him for the kindness he showed us.

"You two should come visit us at the station!" Jack said, smiling at us. Katharine looked over to me; we both smiled and nodded in agreement. It felt like we three where going to become good friends.

"Well boys, it was nice meeting you and all, but we better get going. Tell Forrest I said hi, will you?" Katharine told them. They nodded, wished us a goodnight and farewell. I grabbed ahold of Katharine's hand and made our way past the crowd and into the cold Franklin night. It was pretty chilly out, but it didn't stop us. We found a great spot underneath a tree. We sat ourselves down and Katharine opened the jar and gave it to me. I chuckled a bit, took a sniff of it and pour some down in my throat. There was a burning sensation all the way down to my stomach. I started to cough and started to spit out the liquid that still was in my mouth, all Katharine did was laugh at me.

"That too much for you miss New York?" she said still laughing. I hit her on her shoulder and shoved the jar into her arms telling her to take a swig of it to see if she could handle it. She took ahold of the jar and took a big mouthful of the strong beverage; she ended up getting the same reaction as me; coughing, a real bad coughing session.

"That too much for you miss Franklin?" I asked her mimicking her; she just laughed and took another swig of alcohol, and then gave it to me, and there we were under a tree, outside a barn in Franklin County, taking mouthfuls of alcohol…getting drunk.

When the jar was empty of its liquid, I tossed it into the wet grass. I and Katharine started to slowly get up from the grass my legs feeling a bit shaky and my head feeling a bit dizzy. I looked over at Katharine and I'm sure that she was feeling worse than I; she drank a whole lot more. She walked over to me, and put her arm around my shoulders pulling her closer to me sending me a drunkenly smile. Her breath smelled of alcohol, and I'm pretty sure mine did to.

"I love you cousin!" she said as we stared to make our way into the old barn. It was late, and a few people had already left, but the music was still playing, and a few people where dancing. I recognized one of the people dancing as Howard, the one who gave us the alcohol. I smiled as I could see how happy and drunk he was, dancing with a very pretty brunette. I'm sure Katharine noticed him to, because her face was plastered with a smile. I wonder how well she knew these boys…

"I'm going to ask Jack to dance with me." She said, I nodded and told her that I was going to be outside taking a breath of air. I knew that it was the alcohol talking, if she hadn't been this tipsy she wouldn't have asked Jack to dance with her. Katharine hates dancing. She made her way over to the dance floor as I turned around and made my way out once again.

I walked out onto a porch, walking to the wooden railing putting my hands on it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the air was so fresh, so cold…it was perfect, and it was actually better than New York. The air in New York I don't even know how to start to describe it. It's terrible. I turned around on the porch with my back against the railing now, my eyes where still closed and me smiling like an idiot. I let myself, my body; my senses embrace every different thing about this new place. The sound of not only string music, but the movement from the trees dancing with the wind, the sound of birds, the smell of fresh grass, the smell of wood, the feeling of cold wood in my hands.

"It's perfect." I whispered to myself.


	3. Coffee and Pancakes

Chapter Three  
– Coffee and pancakes.

The sun was shining outside as I placed myself on the rocking chair on the porch outside the house, a cold wind blew by making me pull the blanket I had with me closer around me. I closed my eyes and felt the suns warmth against my skin. I opened my eyes once again to be met by the beauty of the day, the trees in all the different kind of colors; yellow, green, orange, and rusty red. As the wind blew you could see the top of the trees moving around and autumn leafs falling off and gently fell down to the ground.

The sound of tiny steps could be heard from in the house and soon the figure of my ten year old sister stood in front of me her eyes glued to her feet. I could hear her sniff a little and in an instant her arms where around me embracing me in a tight hug.

"Maggie? Sugar what's wrong?" I asked her lifting her chin up to examine her tear stained face. I felt the worry and the overprotective sister in my build up for every tear I could see fall from her eyes. She looked down to the ground shaking her head. I took a deep breath and hugged her once again and she buried her head into my chest.

"I dreamt of mother and father…I miss them." She mumbled into my chest. To hear her voice say that made my heartbreak. I closed my eyes and felt the stinging of tears heating in the back of my eyes, but I couldn't cry. I had to be strong for her; my Maggie. I wrapped my arms tighter around her rocking her back and forth, kissing her on her forehead.

"I…I miss them to." I replied with a low and crack voice not really sure she heard me or not. I sure missed everything about our parents; my mother's wavy long blond hair, my father's chocolate brown eyes, my mother's vanilla scent, my father's cologne, my mother's cooking, my father's humor, and their love for each other and their love for us; the love only a parent could give their children. I hadn't given much thought about my parents since Maggie and I moved to Franklin.

"How come you never cry? Don't you miss them?" Maggie's small raspy voice asked snapping me away from my thoughts. I looked down at her and brushed her tears away with my thumbs, and gave her a little smile. How can I explain everything to her? How can I explain that I couldn't cry in front of her because since our parents left I needed to be strong not only for myself but for the both of us, how can I explain to her that in order for us to move on me and her needed to forget and move on in order to keep our life in the move… how can you explain to a ten year old that she needed to forget about her parents a bit in order to move on in life?

"Oh sweetie, I cry… I cry on the inside every time when I think about them, but I know that deep down inside they want us to be happy." I told her smiling slightly to her, "Remember what mother used to say? Never live in the past, just look into the future." As I spoke the words Maggie hugged me tighter, she then looked up at me and smiled at me a really heartwarming smile.

"I love you Elisabeth," she spoke, I gently kissed her cheek, lifted her up onto my lap and wrapped the blanket around us both and telling her how much I loved her too.

The rest of the morning Maggie and I spent on the porch outside of our new, yet unfamiliar, home. It didn't feel like home yet, but I knew that in time it would start to grow on us and that it soon would start to feel like our real home, just like New York once did. The subject about stuff we needed to do here in Franklin that we weren't able to do in New York, like fishing.

"I promise you, we'll go fishing someday." I told her, as I gave her that reply she showed me the biggest grin she'd ever given me since we moved to Franklin.

"Seriously?" she asked never really believing in my answer. I nodded at her as I could see an unfamiliar car approach the house from the corner of my eyes. The car kept coming closer and closer to the house and soon the attention of the ten year old was on the car as well. The car stopped in front of the house and a familiar face stepped out from the car and I recognized him instantly;  
Jack Bondurant.

"Mornin' ladies," he said as he walked up the stairs to the porch and took of his hat in a gentleman kind of way. I smiled at him kindly, lifting Maggie of me standing up to greet him. He embraced me in a friendly hug and then turned his focus to my ten year old sister who was standing behind me. He extended his hand out for her to shake which she shyly shook and did a small curtsey to show him the little lady inside of her.

"Jack this is my little sister Maggie. Maggie this is my friend Jack." Jack gave Maggie a warm comforting smile as I told him her name. Maggie then looked up to me with the saddest smile I've ever seen, and that's when it occurred to me… our father's birth name was Jack. I took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently whispering to her to be strong; she nodded wiping the tears away and made her way into the house. Jack gave me a worried look, he was probably thinking that he did something wrong but I only smiled at him and shook my head telling him not to worry about it.

"So what brings you here Jack?" I asked wrapping the blanket around me to protect me from the cold.

"I was actually just wondering if you and Kathy wanted to join me for lunch at the station today." He asked politely, he was a very kind man; perhaps he was a bit smitten with love for Kathy?

"I really don't know, Maggie she hasn't been in the best of mood this morning." I told him in a matter of fact, he tried to look a bit understanding but the truth was he didn't understand… he didn't know what we were going thru.

"You could bring her," a voice from behind us spoke. I turned around to see my cousin Katharine standing in the doorway smiling at us. Kathy's voice made Jack's face shine of pure joy and happiness. Yeah, a "bit" smitten with love for Kathy?

"Take me where?" a small voice from behind Katharine asked and little Maggie peaked out from behind her. I smiled gently at her and was about to say something when I was cut off by Jack who told her instead.

"To eat lunch with me, Kathy and Elisabeth." Maggie's face lit up and I couldn't understand why she was so darn happy.

"Can we make pancakes?" she asked and Jack nodded telling her that he made the best damn pancakes in all of Franklin. Without further more hesitation we decided to get into Jack's car and drove off to the station to get a taste of the so called "best pancakes" in all of Franklin.


End file.
